


Something New

by Ship_wreck



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: And his pussy is popping, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Everyone knows each other and are friends, Kit is trans, Marnie isn’t in this, Multi, Piers and Kit love each other okay, Porn With Plot, Raihan is just there for the fun, She’s just mentioned, filled to the brim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ship_wreck/pseuds/Ship_wreck
Summary: The band boys get home late, and are in desperate need of some sleep. Upon waking up though, and finding that it’s not Piers in the bed, but Raihan, things escalate quite quickly from there.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers, Kibana | Raihan/Umbrage | Kit, Piers | Nezu/Umbrage | Kit
Kudos: 11





	1. Round One

At this point, neither of them knew the time. They’d all just finished up with rocking out to a huge crowd of people from all around the region, some even stopping by from Alola to see them. Toshi and Kenzan had already made their way back to their apartment in Motostoke, while Kit was wanting some warmth that night (morning?) and decided to go with Piers to his apartment. Marnie had gone to a friends after the concert, so the house was theirs. Heading upstairs to the bedroom, they both shucked their clothes off and lazily got changed into something more comfortable.

Rolling into bed, Kit holds up the covers and gestures for Piers to hop in next to him. Quickly following suit, he wraps his lanky arms around him, snuggling in for comfort and warmth. Upon looking at the clock, it was 4AM. Not long after checking the time, they both crashed fast. It had been a big night for them both, and boy did they deserve the rest.

—

The curtains had been opened slightly, barely letting in the morning light. Slowly sitting up and stretching, a voice perked up from next to Kit, “Morning sleepy head.”

Still waking up, he replied, “Mornin” before realising that Piers’ voice sounded different this morning. “Wait,” he turned to look at who was lying next to him.

It wasn’t Piers.

Making a surprisingly high pitched squeak, he grabbed the sheets to cover himself up even though he was still fully clothed. Lying down next to him wasn’t the spiky haired dark type gym leader, but instead the grinning spike toothed dragon leader - Raihan. And above him, is his Rotom phone with none other but photos of Kit’s sleeping face on it’s screen.

“Delete that!” Kit scrambled to try and grab the phone, to no avail.

“Oh there’s _no_ chance of that, honey.” His grin widens, grabbing the phone and snapping yet another photo, except this time of Kit’s flustered face. “So, you got something hiding under those blankets of yours?” Eyes darkening slightly as he leans forward to pull on the covers, only to have them yanked right out of his hands and further over Kit.

“Stop harassing the poor lad,” Piers’ distant voice comes from what sounds like the kitchen.

“Awe, but its so fun!” The dragon king lets out a hearty laugh before looking at Kit, who had loosed his grip on the covers, showing the eerily familiar shirt he was wearing. “Now hold on- I recognise that shirt. Is that Piers’? Oh now aren’t you two cute! I’d love to see mine on that precious body of yours.” He leans even closer, tugging at his own shirt as if about to take it off.

Before Raihan could get much closer, Kit hid himself underneath the covers entirely, too flustered to even look at the much larger man right now. ‘Would it be so terrible to say yes?’ A voice lingers from inside his mind, thoughts getting snatched from him as he hears Piers come in, “Your coffee is getting cold.”

Raihan groans as he stands up to follow Piers as Kit looks up from under the covers, “Okay, okay! I’m coming- well, not yet that is.” He looks over and gives Kit a toothy grin and a wink before leaving the room. As if on cue, you could practically hear Piers roll his eyes at the remark.

After a bit, Kit decided he should probably get up knowing that Piers was making breakfast. Rising from the bed, he wandered out into the kitchen, only to let out a yelp as the dragon king was there waiting with a rolled up newspaper roll to smack his plush butt with. Hopping over next to the spiky haired male, Kit rubbed his cheeks with a flush spread across his pale face.

Looking down at Kit, he quickly eyed Raihan with an annoyed look, “You better behave or you’re not getting any pancakes, now go sit at the table.”

Raihan lets out a whine but gives in and does as he’s told, which doesn’t happen much. Shortly after the other two came to the table with three plates of pancakes for each. Each of them starting to eat, the dragon king making sure to ‘accidentally’ get syrup on his fingers so he could lick and suck each of them while looking directly at Kit, who was conveniently across from him.

Feeling his cheeks flush, Kit becomes acutely aware that he’s only wearing underwear and the top Piers gave him. Swallowing the piece of pancake in his mouth, he clears his mouth to excuse himself from the table. But before he could do that, Raihan stretched out one of his long legs over to Kit, pushing on his groin and eliciting a soft moan from him. Face lighting up crimson, he covers his mouth with both hands. Piers and Raihan had already finished their breakfast at this point, and not wanting to embarrass himself further, he simply pushed the chair back and used the large shirt to cover his groin area.

Standing up, Piers grabs the plates and brings them to the kitchen bench before coming back and looking at the two of them, “Look, you two know where the bedroom is. Go at it if you want, but just clean up after yourselves” He says, looking at Raihan for that last bit. At this point, even Kit’s ears had gone a soft pink. Raihan stood up with a gleam of success in his eyes, wandering over to the still sitting male. Standing up, Kit looked at Piers with dilated pupils.

“What.. about you....?” He says in the softest voice possible, yet loud enough for everyone in the room to hear.

Piers’ pale cheeks get the slightest flush to them, Raihan walking up behind Kit and chuckling before feeling down his stomach, “C’mon Piers, he wants you too.” A wide grin spread across the dragon kings face as his hand wanders down and shoves a hand down his underwear, pushing directly down on the clit and getting the most delicious moan out of Kit, making him cover his mouth yet again, “I think he needs you, Piers.”

Biting his bottom lip, Piers can’t help but let out, “Fuck...” under his breath.

Raihan chuckles and brings his hand back out, only to scoop him up in one swift motion, carrying him bridal style. Speedily making his way to the main bedroom, Piers hot on their tail, already taking his shirt off.

Upon nearing the bed, Raihan dropped Kit onto the bed and took a good look at the mess of a man he managed to create with such small touches. On the bed, Kit was as dishevelled as they get while still clothed; quick breaths with red hot flushed cheeks and knees brought together to hide what would really make him scream.

Stripping themselves, Kit finally took the memo that he should probably do the same. Taking off his shirt and tossing it to the side but leaving the underwear on, a bit too shy to just take them off just yet. Before he knew it, Raihan jumped onto the bed looming over him with that sly toothy grin that always brought a flush to his cheeks, not that he needed any help with that right now. Moving slowly, the dragon king leaned down to suck on his neck, shifting a hand down to slip past the underwear and nudge the sensitive nub, making him buck his hips and let out a shaky moan only to quickly cover his mouth yet again.

This time, Piers stepped in. Shifting onto the bed behind Kit, he lifted the singers head onto his half naked lap and grabs both hands, pinning them aside, “We want to hear all of the pretty sounds that come out of that mouth of yours.”

Upon having this happen, it dragged a soft whine from Kit’s throat as Raihan continues down his body, leaving kisses and hickey’s in his wake, “Just like that baby doll,” He mumbles deeply, emphasising on the last word with a nip on his lower stomach and wringing a drawn out moan from him.

Suddenly, he took a hold of the hem on his underwear and yanked it down, a startled sound coming from the recipient. “Ooh, someone’s nicely decorated down here.” Raihan purrs as he nudges the hip piercings with his thumbs and leans down to give a long lick from the bottom of his entrance up to the pierced clitoral area, purposefully snagging the ring around the sensitive area and giving the slightest tug, eliciting a surprisingly loud and high pitched moan from Kit, his legs impulsively closing in on the dragon kings head. About to apologise for almost crushing his head, Raihan gave another soft tug, eliciting another drawn out sound. Pulling back a bit and pushing aside the strong legs holding him there, he licked his lips, emphasising on his particularly sharp canines, “Give me all you’ve got doll, I’m used to Leon’s thighs when I go down on him.”

A shiver went through Kit’s body as he envisioned Leon in the same compromising position as him, getting eaten out by the same man in front of him. Toes curling, Raihan goes back to work.

While the dragon king does this, Piers moves one hand down to coarsely rub his thumbs over Kit’s perked up nipples, dragging out a soft whimper from him. Head lolling back onto Piers’ lap, he could truly see how disheveled the band leader was. Looking up at him was a fully flushed face, mouth open and leaking numerous sounds as Raihan worked his magic, and a glazed over look in his eyes. The singer bit his bottom lip, turned on even more at the look of him.

Right as Piers’ was about to shift things around, Kit arched forward, ripping out of the singers grip and grasping onto the dragon kings hair, letting out the most beautiful moans either of them had heard. Raihan had a few fingers working itself down onto Kit’s g-spot, making his orgasm approach very quickly. Moving forward, Piers’ holds onto him and whispers into his ear, “Let go, we’ve got you darling _kitten_ ,” and that was all it took.

Kit’s body, shaken with pleasure, suddenly seizes up as the orgasm grabs him. Going from a high pitched yelp, the only sound coming out of him now is a long drawn out whimper as the two gym leaders help him through possibly one of the best orgasms he’s ever had. After the many waves of pleasure, his grips suddenly loosens on Raihan as he falls back onto Piers’, panting heavily as he tries to catch his breath.

Petting Kit’s hair, the singer gives his shoulder a soft kiss before whispering, “You’re doing so well for us, _kitten_.” And there was the nickname again that sent a soft shiver through his body. Slender hands come around to bring dull nails from his stomach up to his beautifully scarred chest.

Regaining his focus, Kit blinked a few times before looking over at Raihan who somehow looked even hungrier than before. Soaked mouth from the wonderful sticky fluids left by Kit, only to be licked up by the dragon king before getting wiped off with the back of his hand, “Now that was a good meal if I’ve ever had one,” and that wide grin from before is back, “but if I’m not wrong, we’ve still got other issues at hand-“ Raihan stands up, roughly grabbing his hard-on and showing off to them both with a deep groan, “Piers included in that. You up for another round, doll?”


	2. Round Two

Piers was the first to respond to the dragon tamers inquiry, “So how would we like to go about this, darling?” He says as he continues to pet Kit’s stomach softly. Shifting, Kit slips out of the singers grip before spinning around to face him, only to hide in his shoulder and mumbling something neither of them could hear. “What was that?” He mumbled again, the blush covering his ears at this point. “You’ve gotta speak up, can’t do what you want if you don’t.”

Finally, he pulls back as says what he’d been mumbling until now, “I want.. to take both of you....” in the softest voice that they could hear.

Upon hearing this, Piers’ couldn’t help but have his own face light up red, while a deep and almost animalistic growl comes from Raihan, “Ohh, you sure you can take us both _kitten_?”

Shivering at the nickname, he clears his throat to answer, though not trusting his voice that much right now, “Y-yeah, I think so.” Pushing Piers so that he’s down flat on the bed, Kit shifts back and straddles his legs. Gripping onto the singers length and giving a few tugs before positioning himself above it. Looking directly at Piers, he lowers himself down slowly, eliciting a drawn out whimper and a full body shiver.

Gripping onto Kit’s hips, he can’t help but shove him down to the hilt with a loud moan from both of them. Kit finally falls forward onto his partners chest, giving him a deep kiss. Moving his hands up, Piers opens the band leaders cheeks to Raihan. Using the slickness they’d created, he inserts a finger into the already stuffed hole. Kit shivers and whimpers into the kiss, the dragon tamer adding another finger, making him tighten up. Pulling back from the kiss, Piers brings up a hand to brush through Kit’s hair, “Shh, if we want this to work you’ll need to calm yourself down darlin’.”

Nodding, he breaths in and out shakily, calming further with Piers petting his hair. It wasn’t long before his body had calmed down enough for Raihan to continue. Putting in another finger, and then another, the dragon tamer starts stretching them out further, readying Kit for what was to come. Whimpering into Piers’ shoulder, laboured breathing coming back as he’s stretched.

Deeming him stretched enough, Raihan withdrew his fingers, only to press the tip of his length at Kits entrance, “You ready to take me too, _kitten_?” God, how that nickname got him.

Kit swallowed thickly before replying, “Y-yes, please,” in a mumbled voice. Biting his lip, Raihan slowly pressed just the tip in, groaning deeply at the tightness. Drawing out a rather high pitched and shaky moan from Kit, the dragon king continued forward. Slowly pushing in further, the most luscious sounds were coming from the recipient of the two. Clawing against Piers’ chest, the wonderful sting of being stretched open was like nothing he’d ever felt before.

Finally, Raihan hilted right next to Piers. Tears had started to well from Kit, such an intense feeling of being stretched and so full being almost too much for his system. Almost. After sitting there for a while to let him get used to the feeling, a gravelly deep voice spoke from below him, “You ready for us to move, sweetheart?” Even when overcome with pleasure, Piers still cared for Kit first, petting his hair through the whole ordeal. This time Kit didn’t trust his voice to come out, so all that was mustered was a frantic nod.

The dragon tamer was the first to move, pulling out just slightly before thrusting right back in and starting a vicious rhythm for Piers to join in on. With both of them moving in him, it was clear that Kit wasn’t going to last long. Continuing to bury his face in Piers’ shoulder, continuous moans, whimpers and whines were coming from him. Rich pleasure surging through his system from the delicious sting and fullness of having both of them in him, to the point that Piers wasn’t constant rubbing against just the right spot.

Wanting to really hear more of what Kit had to give, Raihan grabbed Kits hair and pulled it back, putting his heavily flushed and disheveled face on display to Piers. Half lidded eyes and mouth open for the stream of beautiful sounds coming from him, and tears of pure pleasure streamed down his cheeks. Seeing this, the singer couldn’t help but make an especially harsh thrust up, tearing a cry out from Kit, making his whole body quake as he continued to claw against Piers’ chest, leaving visible red marks. “Fuck, those sounds you’re making are so _**delicious** , kitten_,” Raihan emphasised the last two words with two hard thrusts.

Eyes glazed over, its one last in sync thrust from them both that sends Kit over the edge. Shaking, a drawn out cry comes from him as the orgasm rips through his entire body. Fighting around the two, their thrusts sped up to help Kit ride it out, only for both of them to very soon be in the same boat. Piers is first, grasping onto Kits thighs and thrusting in to the hilt before emptying himself into him, letting out a deep drawn out moan. Next was Raihan, letting go of Kit’s hair and thrusting to the hilt as well as tightly gripping onto Kit’s hips as the dragon tamer filled him with a deep growl of a moan.

Pulling out, Raihan falls down on the bed next to Piers, panting heavily. Piers letting himself fall out as well, Kit shivers and lets out another whimper as he suddenly feels so much more empty. Liquid drips out of him with nothing keeping it in anymore, but none of them could really care much right then.

After lying there for a while, Kit finally shifts to be on the bed as well, rolling off of Piers with a groan. Only wanting to go to sleep, he wasn’t allowed to do that just yet. Raihan stood up and stretched before walking over to Kit and picking him up, “Off to the shower we go, you’re not gonna be happy if you wake up like this,” and carried him off to the showers. After a while in there, Piers joined them. While waiting for him, Raihan sat Kit down on a stool in the shower and starts up the water, making it nice and warm for the band leader. Bringing the nozzle over he showered Kit in nice warm water before giving it to him to wash himself out with a shiver. When Piers comes in, Raihan moves out so that he can do their normal routine. Taking the nozzle, he makes sure Kit’s hair is nice and wet before washing it, giving his head a nice massage, feeling him melt in the singers hands. After washing his hair off, Piers leans down to ask, “You think you can stand up darlin’?”

Kit nods at this, using Piers as an anchor to get up. Though a bit wobbly, Piers washes him down fully now before turning the shower tap off. Grabbing a towel for Kit’s hair, he slowly walks out of the shower and sits down in a chair they have in there for that exact reason. While he dries off, Piers and Raihan take their shower at the same time to speed things up. Though a bit of a squeeze, they manage. By the time they’d finished, Kit had made his way back to the bedroom with a... freshly made bed? In his awe, he must’ve been standing there a while since Piers had come up behind him, “Made sure to change the sheets for you before comin‘ into the shower, know how much you love that.”

Turning around, he gave Piers a kiss full of love before wandering over to the nice new sheets and lying down on it. Raihan and Piers come over eventually and snuggle into Kit, “This... is nice,” he says, before falling asleep in the cocoon of warmth they’d created.


End file.
